Hopeless Romantic
by Lolita Westmore
Summary: Deluded by numerous stories, one girl goes into the woods to be with Slenderman. Her idealistic views of love will cost her dearly. Debut story. Rated M for sexual content and violence.


I don't own Slenderman or the games.

_"Before I fell asleep, I buried my face in Slenderwoman's hair. 'Mine,' I growled softly. 'All mine'. Then with my mate in my tentacles, I laid my head on my pillow, and fell fast asleep."_

I arched my eyebrows, curved my mouth into a sexy smile and let an Eartha Kitt-esque growl escape my lips. Instead of sleeping like I should've been, I favored staying up and reading naughty fairytales online about how ordinary people became the brides and grooms to the Slenderman. I loved the idea of this paranormal entity becoming charmed with a mere mortal, whisking them away to spend eternity with one another.

So what if it's out of character or impossible? Call me a hopeless and idealistic romantic if you wish, but I adore a good love story - even if the plot holes are about as big as Jupiter.

I clicked back to the ongoing list of smutty Slender stories and carried on my search to satisfy my lust. The white glare of my laptop screen illuminated my dark bedroom and my face, which didn't help ease my throbbing head or the spots dancing in front of me. I closed my eyes just for a moment, just to refresh my vision before looking at the time.

3:01 A.M.

Ah, the witching hour. Maybe my beloved is out in the woods now. I should go meet him so that we can profess our love to one another.

I flick the lamp on to illuminate my bedroom before slinking out from beneath the covers and gliding to my closet. Cascading from a hanger and down the door is a long, flowy dress of gauzy white chiffon. I pause to let my hand melt into its slippery folds, imagining the soft fabric as one of Slenderman's tentacles as a quiet moan leaves my mouth.

_No no not right now_, my mind snaps shaking me back to reality. _You don't have much_ _time left tonight. Slenderman could already be out in the woods waiting for you_.

I reluctantly move away from my gown and pulled my shapeless nightshirt up over my head and toss it onto the floor. My childish and flowery panties soon join it, providing little splashes of pink and yellow to the white puddle. I undo my chestnut hair from its messy ponytail, letting it drift in waves to just barely conceal my breasts. I let my feet slide into simple sandals and my hands take hold of my gossamer dress before I slide myself inside, shivering at how refreshingly cool the chiffon is.

After a rushed moment of touching up I shut off my lamp and leave my room, ready to give myself to Slenderman.

The plump moon in the navy sky guides me down the dirt road, bathing the forest around me in milky light and smoky shadows as I swing my head around and around for my mate. As I search, I imagine the two of us entwined together on a glen with the moon as our only witness. The portrait of his jet black tentacles against my porcelain flesh is enough for me to recoil in lust and my body to beg for more, but I must be patient and carry on.

I live all by myself, in a little cottage fit for a fairy princess away from the hustle and bustle of the city. The garish neon lights, overcrowded roads and wailing sirens are non-existent to a maiden like me who craves sunlight, beauty and the prince who will sweep me away. I need not bring anything, for Slenderman will provide everything my heart desires.

My pace quickens in excitement as I trot further into the woods and my eyes look around. My prince... where could you be?

After some time, I pause and twirl to look back. I can no longer see the entrance to the trail I took and the wildlife that dwells here are silent. My stomach lurches slightly at how eerie it all is, but I willingly let myself in. I turn back around and a mere two feet away from me is the Slenderman. My soul mate, my prince, my mate.

I close my eyes and let my lips stretch into a smile, grateful that my dream has come true. I open my eyes and look up at his blank snow-white face in adoration as if I stood before Jesus.

"I've waited all my life for you, beloved," I whispered, letting my voice disappear into the night. Slenderman made no gesture of love or confusion but merely stood rooted to where he was as I shifted the thin straps of my dress off my shoulders and let them go. The loose fabric collapsed at my feet, exposing my body to the balmy September air as I seductively glided towards my mate.

Slenderman's head ever so slightly went down to drink up the sight of my nude body as I closed the gap between us and embraced him. I felt a smooth velvety tentacle delicately stroke my bottom before going down to my inner thigh and up to my delicate opening. I felt the tip slightly touch it, making me dig my fingernails into his evening jacket.

"Yes," I sighed my voice barely there. "Please take me. Make us whole."

I felt myself slowly being moved forward, as if I was submerged in water while I held on to Slenderman. Soon we stopped and I was dipped backwards onto a thin bed of writhing tentacles. My hair fanned out beneath me as I stretched for what was coming next. I looked up into Slenderman's blank visage as he tenderly fondled my breasts for a moment before moving them to secure my waist. A tentacle wiggled out from his back and I saw it snake under his arm and between my legs. This is it.

I gasped and slightly bucked when I felt the tip quickly circle my sensitive area, but the tentacles that served as my bed unraveled to wrap my waist in cool velvet and keep me suspended mere inches from the dirt below. His skeleton-like hands moved to cradle my head for support like a small baby. Once I was secured for his liking, Slenderman let the tentacle pleasuring me slowly plunge inside like a nurse's syringe.

A sharp pain made me squeak as I felt my vagina stretch to accommodate the appendage in me. Slenderman soon began thrusting it in and out of me, leaving no time to get used to his girth. It all didn't matter though as I began melting into him, letting my eyes droop shut and moaning as I rocked back and forth. I hated the idea of this moment being over too soon, so I was thankful that Slendy kept going at a nice steady pace without any sign of going at superhuman speeds.

I felt sharp claws prick my temples as a rich bass chuckle filled my mind, followed by another tentacle penetrating me and twisting itself with the first. They both began rotating in time to the pumping motion, sending me careening further into ecstasy. This is what I wanted. Slenderman has accepted me and we are mates for life. That's all I asked of him.

Gasps, sighs and moans kept leaving me and soon I felt my body prepare to climax. I fairly shrieked at Slendy to go faster, I was going to orgasm! Yet the tentacles kept rotating and thrusting inside me at that same pace from the beginning, even though I craved something much more intense. I felt discharge trickling out of my vagina, which was reaching the tipping point of sensitivity as my moans became even louder than before. Will this be it?

Just mere seconds before I would have peaked Slenderman's tentacles pulled out, denying me of that precious moment. I briefly saw the tips glisten with my arousal in the moonlight as the ones around my waist tightened like an old Victorian-era corset. I wanted to ask why he stopped, but soon the appendages plunged back into me without warning and began pumping faster and harder than I might've wanted. Even though I voiced (well moaned) my pleasure at this, I soon felt my vagina stretch to a very uncomfortable width. It wasn't to make room for another tentacle; it felt as if he was trying to tear me apart.

I cried out that he was hurting me, but the tentacles around my waist shrank and reduced my voice to a squeak. The warm liquids that were trickling out were now pouring all the while Slenderman continued pounding me with increasing speed and intensity. My "corset" soon came off and I was lowered to the ground but the tentacles restrained my wrists and ankles and splayed me apart so that I resembled an X. The skeleton hands moved to my waist, where it was being punctured by sharp fingernails and soon I felt my blood drip down the sides. Coupled with the fact that Slenderman began to slightly tug at my limbs and I became horrified that this wouldn't be a happy ending.

"S-Slendy!" I gasped. I felt the tentacles pierce the base inside me and screeched. "W-what are you doing to meeeeEEEEEE?! I - I love you!"

Slenderman paused and stared down at me. He furrowed his non-existent brow and brought his invisible lips up into a smirk. The voice that manifested in my mind, that rich seductive bass, froze my heart.

_I love no one, no matter what others may say of me. I only feed._

A blinding agony ripped up my body as I screamed out and disturbed the tranquil night. My body went limp giving Slenderman the chance to tear my limbs clean off like paper and plunge the two tentacles further in until they poked out from my mouth. I began drowning in mortality and torment, the last thing that clearly rang in my ears a menacing mocking chuckle.

_And they lived happily ever after._

God I'm messed up... I will confess that I like fluffy (and occasionally smutty) fanfics as much as the next guy, but even then I need to read something that stays true to character hence my writing this.

Two fanfictions in particular helped inspire me to write this: Ember Ardent Flame and SonicxMinaGirl's Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction "Love Crime" (which is one of my favorites) and Nasugi's Slender fanfiction "Brenna's Demise" which proved useful in giving me ideas on how to describe the sex in this. Thanks for the ideas guys!

The quote I used at the beginning is from Cellophane Walrus's "Slender: My Personal Account", which I think sums up what was going through my narrator's mind the entire time.

Comments and constructive criticism are most welcome! Thank you for taking the time to read a newbie's debut! *bows*


End file.
